A Couple Of Thousands
by ResentfulDamon
Summary: 5X22 SPOILER Bonnie & Damon are here, the selfdestruction of the Other Side in front of their eyes, powerless and soon destroyed with it, OS BAMON PART 2 AFTER 6x07
1. Chapter 1

BONNIE &amp; DAMON 5x22

"People need to have heroes. It makes them feel good to think that, in the middle of the horror, there's someone special who produces miracles."

Sad and powerless. It was for that that she didn't want him to come. She arrived at the moment where Jeremy suddenly appeared, shouting desperately her name, angry and sad. He had a downcast appearance, ready to fall down while he was looking at her, asking her silently to stay. The rest of the group imitated him by looking in the same direction and Elena started to approach to Bonnie, asking herself silently why she was staying set back. Bonnie observed them one last time, impassive. Alaric seemed impassive too, so was Tyler, Elena had her face reddened by tears, staring at Bonnie without understanding. Caroline seemed calm, no sad, no happy. She was taking the things calmly for now. Bonnie smiled inside by telling herself that, at least, she could bring Stefan back to Caroline, before he had to go. Stefan was calm too, despite his appearance even more sad and closed that usually, surely because of Damon. Talking about him, where was Damon? At the second where Bonnie asked herself the question, the group disappeared in front of her eyes to let an empty place, the night, and the wind came. She didn't move, understanding what was happening and knowing that there was nothing to do anymore. It had to happen, soon or later.

She asked herself is Damon had finally got to find the peace, and joined Lexi, and Gram's, and also wondering if she could do it too, find peace and don't end like Silas, and Markos: not well, and alone. But she felt a presence behind her, with steps, perceiving a silhouette raise itself gradually by her side with the steps approaching closer to her. And she immediately understood who it was. At this chaotic moment, no one was in the other side anymore, some found peace, or had been sucked up god-knows-where-else. No one where here anymore, except the one who, maybe, didn't have the opportunity to leave yet.

"This place is going down, isn't it…, It was more an observation than a serious question avid to understand and Bonnie kept staring right in front of her the trees violently move.

-It is, she agreed, seeing this same silhouette now by her side, doing the same thing as her, staring the horizon, watching what was going to arrive, while the wind was stronger and stronger

She felt the beginning of the fear come in the hollow of her stomach in front of this unknown thing, now scaring, and she couldn't stop telling herself that being with Damon was better than nothing.

"I'm sure there are a million people we both rather be with right now,… (She looked at him while he was still staring the horizon) but…" she started, her voice become low on the last word.

But what? What was she going to say? She didn't even know herself and Damon turned his head a little near to her, without looking at her while she looked down, her eyes seeing the Damon's hand close to hers. Fear came again in her, and, she suddenly had the need to tell herself that she wasn't alone, even if that could mean to be with Damon. And, maybe without thinking, she made slide her hand next to Damon's to interlace their fingers. This contact surprised her, so as him, who seemed to react and looked down to see their hand interlaced. She did the same before meeting his blue eyes, a new gust of wind, more violent coming, almost got her losing her balance.

"A couple of thousands at most!" He finally said, turning a second time his head towards her.

He was smiling and, even Bonnie, who wasn't one of his fans, had to admit that he had beautiful eyes. But she was seeing that these same eyes weren't as usual anymore, and that it was a broken and sad smile. Maybe because he just died, and stay stuck in the other side, a little because of her! She asked herself how ended the goodbye thing with Elena. This was so horrible? "Well, of course Bonnie ! Proof, you didn't even want to do it with Jeremy! Stupid girl!" But he was smiling, to give her courage, maybe, but he wasn't smiling with joy or irony as he should do. She smiled too, by slowly bursting out in front of his remark. Even in death, he knew how to be himself. She kept staring at him, seeing the fear or the worry in his eyes, and she kept smiling weakly, wanting to give him courage. Courage she suddenly had, when her fingers had touched his, with a dose of well-being. A blinding light appeared while they were still looking at each other. It still was better that facing the reality, or the destiny, or the universe, or whatever. And Bonnie finished by looking to this light, even more blinding than before while Damon imitated her, both wrinkling their eyes. The Bonnie's courage was now replaced by acceptation while she inspired, staring the light, challenging her.

"Do you think it will hurt?" She simply asked, needing to say something but without knowing what while the wind became intensified around them, shaking them both. The holding on their bound hands became harder while they felt themselves snatched into something unknown.

"I don't kno-" Damon answered, without ending his sentence, both driving in something they didn't know.

And in that moment of loneliness, of fear and who knows, of pain, the only comfort they both found, was that they were together, still holding each other hand. And, as it was the case, that they wouldn't be afraid.

-  
So all I can say about this epi is that there weren't any scene for the Salvatore Brothers and that, sucks so much!  
And also that, after all, I loved this scene between this two and love the idea that in death, they will be together!


	2. Chapter 2

A COUPLE OF THOUSANDS Part 2

"Between two people, the harmony is never given, it indefinitely has to be conquered. »

It had been months now since they both find their way back from the Other Side. Hell. That was what it was. Between the complete despair of Damon and the whole "we will come back" from Bonnie, they were having a bit of a disagreement! But they did it, the little witch wasn't so wrong, after all, because they did find a way… well at least, a way did come to them. Its cute little name was Kai, and this one, on the other hand, wasn't so cute at all! He was more a psychopath and completely dangerous man than someone nice, but he had a way, because it was his hell, not Damon's. And he was determined to come back. Bonnie and Damon had to admit, maybe it was worst to be with him than to be just them, together and alone. After all, wasn't it Bonnie who says "This isn't peace, otherwise, I won't be stuck here with you!"

Okay, they also had to admit, they both had qualities, somehow. Damon was a good cooker, and his despair and irony could sometimes turn into something funny, when he wasn't clearly complaining. And Bonnie was a good hoper girl, she always succeeded to turn things into hopeful ones, even when it shouldn't be hopeful! She kept hoping for so much time now, that she wouldn't be able to stop if we ask her. Today was the d-day, the day they will finally come home. Damon was actually trying to hide his new hope, and Bonnie, hiding her new fear. They kind of exchanged their roles and thoughts. Because despite the fact the vampire couldn't see something to disturb their come back, Bonnie, on the other hand, could, perfectly. And this something was Kai. She had killed him about a minute, and yet, she's having this feeling it's not the end. Since when it was so simple to kill someone over here? The proof with her, she died twice! She was now staring at Damon who looked so embarrassed that she couldn't help but smile while holding the ascendant in her hands.

"It's time Damon" She announced while he got up, moving closer to her.

"Let's get awkward", he responded in a smirk while he put slowly his hand besides hers. "Like this?" She looked at the ascendant on the top of their hands "Yeah" she agreed while he looked at her face concentrated.

"I'm sure there about a billion people you rather be here with, huh?" He said, with a weak smirk, still looking at her, while she kept smiling, sensing their hands slowly touching as she hold their only way to come back.

She shook her head negatively, still smiling while he was still waiting for her to nod to his remark.

"Not exactly" She finally confessed in a whisper and she saw something changed in his eyes, surprise, admiration, gratitude, happiness. "Let's…"

She couldn't end her sentence, getting pushed away by something, away from the light, from Damon. She felt a pain in her stomach while the vampire turned back to see Kai. She knew it wasn't the end.

"Forgetting someone?" Kai asked with smile, satisfied.

She was feeling weak, seeing Kai and Damon, wanting to react, but she couldn't do anything but moan. Damon stared at him before looking at the ascendant between them and Kai did the same, thinking at the same thing: grab it first, go home.

"Grab that and next there will go in your heart, your choice!" Kai threatened him, looking at Damon who was staring at him, before flashing back to Bonnie, getting her closer to him.

"It's okay, I got you, I got you" he whispered to her, getting back the arrow, making her scream.

He put his fangs in his arm to heal her with her blood while Kai tried to get back the ascendant.

"No, Damon, no!" She stopped him, looking at the man while Damon quickly let down on her to stop Kai.

She heard them fight, trying to move close to the ascendant, moaning again in pain. After minutes, she finally got it, looking up to see Damon trying to avoid the arrow Kai was desperate to put in his heart to finally get rid of the vampire.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" He succeeded to say, while the arrow was going deeper in him and it was his turn to moan, but it was with anger.

"I'm not gonna make it!" She responded, tears in her eyes in front of this constatation. Goodbye home. She moaned again while she kept looking at the two men, smiling weakly. "But you are! Motus"

She made a spell to send Kai away, putting her hand in front of her, forcing Damon to come back to the light made by the comet. The vampire tried to fight, slowly understanding what was happening, that something was wrong. Why Bonnie didn't get up? Why did he felt that everything won't happen as planned?

She made him turn to face her, throwing the ascendant to his hands. The vampire got it by reflect, looking at it while it now activated, before looking back to the witch, his eyes wild-open.

"No", he whispered, before feeling something aspiring him. "No!" He screamed, looking at Bonnie.

The next time, he had disappeared and she smiled again, seeing the ascendant fall on the ground, broke into pieces.

"No!" Kai shouted while Bonnie kept smiling, thinking that he did it, he came home, like she always say they were going to do.

Tears fell on her cheek while she closed her eyes again, slowly lying back on the floor. "At least he did it", it was her last thought, before all went black.

Months passed, again. But this time she was definitely alone. If someone would have told her that one day, she would catch herself missing Damon, she would laugh… and then kill this person or maker her suffer for thinking that. But now, if someone tells her that she will get through this, or Damon will come back for her, she would laugh again… and definitely kill this person, in a horrible way! Because Damon would not come back, not for her, not here, _not anymore_. Not that he won't want to, but he won't take the risk to come back in this place. He hated it so much, this hell, this rhythm, being stuck here forever, even if that meant being stuck with her. And she understands that, what kind of person she will be for wanting him to not take this second chance he had? He was now home, also called the-place-where-Elena-was. Because Damon's world was around Elena, and she understands that too, it's love. It's like that between her and Jeremy… Or at least it was… She didn't know anymore.

Jeremy had moved on, she was sure of it, or he was trying too, but he will succeed. He lost his parents, his aunt, and even Alaric before her. He'll handle it. And maybe Elena already did move on. What if she was now with Stefan? What Damon will do if he discovers her with another love, in another's arms? He would be destroyed, he would hate life, and hell and the whole planet! She smiled, thinking that she started to get to know Damon better and better. So much, that she almost imagined him in her mind, smiling… She needs to stop it, now. Thinking of Damon will only remind her of her destiny, and her being stuck here forever. It was her choice after all, she could come back, instead of sending her magic and Mrs. Cuddles to Damon, leaving nothing left to her! Yes she could have chosen to come back, but it would not be her. She couldn't let Kai live, killing everyone he will see.

Kai tried to change his mind, and her mind. But she knew it was lies, he killed his entire family! It's not right, he had to be a psychopath to do that. And yet, Mystic Falls had accepted Damon and his killing, and Stefan and his ripper side, and even Klaus, or Silas… no, she did let Silas being taken away from the Other Side so, everyone except him… But for the others, it was kind of different. Klaus left, and showed good feelings when he was around Caroline; Stefan was, and pretty sure is still, having so much guilt in him that he could be forgiven, if it depends only from her; and Damon… Well Damon, it was more… different… Why she was now so weird about him?!

"There's hope for you." That was what she told him. And she meant it, like hell. But why?! Because it was worth it, because… It was Damon, and he also showed good feelings around Elena, and Stefan lately.

But again, it was all about Elena. Everything was about Elena, her own dead was about her. How could it come that so many people in a small town could have died for her, so many people were still trying to save her?! Maybe Bonnie was jealous of her, of all that caring and saving thing, all that love Elena had, despite everything she had been through. Not that she hadn't suffer, but they all do, every single person who met Elena suffered, but the little human succeeded in keeping so much person to care for her, and love her, and even save her, when Bonnie had no one. Jeremy, of course, but he would never let down of his sister. Her own mother abandoned her. Twice. Her dad wasn't really here. And the rest… a real mess… She should not be thinking that, right?! She should feel happiness thinking about Elena finding her love again, finding peace, so will be Damon…

So why did she felt so much anger, and jealousy, and sadness, every time since Damon left?! It wasn't fair, she should be happy, she should be _BACK_! But she wasn't, as always… why did that happened to her? Did her Gram's saw it when she asked her to stay strong? Did she know that she will end alone, with a psychopath desperate to come back, even if that would mean harm her?! Maybe, or maybe she had another way to help her or… No, her only way to help her was the ascendant, and her magic, and both of them are useless if they are not together. So, by wanting to avoid a massacre for innocent from the Gemini coven, she got to be stuck here forever?! She condemned herself for unknown peoples? Great. She always knew she had a thing for being the hero _dead_ one!

Damon kept walking in the night, holding a bottle of Bourbon in silence. He walked through the graves, drinking at every name he succeeded to see, saying "Cheers, buddy!" Elena just pushed him away, or maybe he did, however, the result was the same! But he didn't understand why she wanted so much to know wat happen that day, when the rain came, and yet she didn't want him at all. He knew it, he saw it. Not at the way she was with Liam, and even her efforts to remember didn't work. Something has changed, from the moment where he went away with Bonnie, and from the moment where she decided to compel him away from her memories. Real love doesn't do that, right? You fight for it, you want to remember, you _need_ to. But not Elena, and deep down, Damon knew that she would never choose to forget what she had with his brother.

Everyone told him that she suffered like hell, and she loved him to much to handle... What about him? She preferred to shut of the pain, replace it by the hate, instead of facing it, accepting that the man she loves died for his brother. She made her choice, and maybe, Damon did his too. He couldn't help but remember this night when they kissed under the rain, not caring about their clothes or their hair, just enjoying each other... Well it was a memory, it was good, and passionate, but a memory. And maybe it was better like this... His bottle was almost empty, but he didn't care, wondering why leaving Elena to her happiness didn't hurt so much. Is it because he always knew he wasn't right for her? Or does he still feel guitly about Bonnie? Bonnie...

He knew the answer now, it was about Bonnie. He came back without her, she choosed to stay back to let him come home. The most selfless act he ever saw, and he would never did. The little witch was definitely the opposite of him, and he was definitely missing her, or maybe it was the guilt. She died, again, for someone else, and this time it was for him, just for him, _only_ for him. Being the one chosen wasn't so good after all, because it was so hurting, to know that someone suffered and died for you... it was easier when he complained for not being the one, so much... At least he had reasons for being the bad one.

"There's hope for you" How could she possibly think that? After all he did to her. Almost kill her, turn her mother into a vampire, indirectly kill his grams, and Jeremy first's death... He did so much, so much to her, and yet, she's the one who saved him, who still believed in him.

Okay maybe he preferred Elena's version about him, always defending him, loving him, justifying his actions. Maybe he liked it a little. But Bonnie's version was more... honest, more... real. It gave him a real reason to be nice. It wouldn't be to make Elena smile and be like Stefan, and to prove himself -and maybe to Bonnie too- that it was in him, that he always was a good one, that there's hope for him after all.

"Hope... Bonnie..." he started, thinking about all the time where Bonnie was hoping and talking about hope. "How could you hope so much? Hope about me?"

He knew he would never have answer, so he take another drink from his bourbon, going back to the place he arrived after being saved by Bonnie, where he could finally save his brother from the despair of losing him.

"I wish I could hope like you, or forget like Elena" he said before looking to the stars, he got so used to see this eclipse after four months. "Hope that maybe Elena would love me, that maybe you found peace. Or forget that I let you down and that Elena did the same with me... Because if hope kept you going, Bon-Bon, for me it's just some stupid and inexistent feeling which just..."

He was cut off when his eyes saw something against the wall of the crypt. He didn't move for seconds, staring at Mrs. Cuddles, at Bonnie's bear. He moved closer to it, taking it, before quickly hugging it.

_"How did you find me? I could actually hug you right now!"_

Mrs. Cuddles was maybe the only thing Bonnie was holding to in this hell. If it was here, that meant that maybe she sent it, maybe she was alive, maybe she knew Damon would see it!

"Bonnie... you're still alive" he whispered, hugging closer the bear against him, closing his eyes. "Now I know what hope sounds like" he thought to himself.

Bonnie was alive, and he would bring her back, he would be the savior, he would be _her_ savior...

* * *

Bamon is beautiful guys!


End file.
